Best New Year ever
by TDIfreak101
Summary: A new years fic about Bridgette and my OC before Geoff came.
1. Chapter 1

5..4...3....2..... New Year ! That's when I saw him looking at me while I was watching the fireworks shoot into the I glanced his way, just then he grabed my chin and kissed me.I put my arms around his neck.........

"Bridgette...Bridgette....Bridge!" my friend Spencer said as he shook me appears I fell asleep after all it was on the verge of being midnight,that's he said "Come on it's 11:58" looking at his watch then he returned his look and said to me "Now 11:59 come on." I was on the gym floor so he held a helpful hand out.I grabed and soon as I got up we were running out the door with him still holding my hand as hard as he can, not trying to hurt we got out the door and we stood there for about twenty seconds when he started jumping while I was still hold his gracefull,soft part of his body he calls a hand.I just wanted to put up to my face and feel it.I was guessing by how hyper he was he drank way to many sodas. I didn't care and then something hit me ever scence that one night during youth group.I've loved him a lot more than a church famliy love and here I was holding his hand it couldn't get any better, so I thought that's when I felt him stop jumping and I locked eyes with him and asked me a question I knew the answer very well to. " You know what people do at midnight of new years, right?" asuming that I would know sence I was a girl. I nodded my head yeah that's when we heard. 5....4... thats when we joined in on the counting.....3....2....1. I looked at him and he looked at me and I knew what he was going to do. He grabed me by the waist with one hand while still holding hand with the other and kissed me so passionly it seemed like forever till he stopped that's how I knew it was most definently is and always going to be the best new year ever.

A/N: Okay I know it's late but hey I like and please let me know if you btw this is before Geoff came into the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer and me

I already have a boyfriend but it seems we're growing apart. I mean we never act like boyfriend and girlfriend and I'm not afraid to admit it. Ever sense that night I have not been able to go to sleep without dreaming about him .I have been thinking about things I could have done while I was in that predicament. But I feel so bad. One of the things is I would pretend to trip (I would be tripping over air) it was so dark he wouldn't even be able to noticed I couldn't trip over anything and fall into his arms and look up into his eyes and they would meet and we would kiss so passionally like in the movies. It's kind of weird how you can see people's eyes in the dark but nothing else.

I guess the next time I see him I'll tell him "**I LOVE YOU**" no maybe that will scare him I'll just start trying to hang out with him more. But his eyes, oh his eyes his deep brown eyes I adore them so. And his smile, his perfect smile it shines up the whole room. Although he and Courtney act like they like each other so I guess that's going to change, but how? At first I didn't think much of it, but something hit me. He stares at me a quite a bit so I started thinking about him constantly. I was going to tell him Merry Christmas when I saw him at the candle light service last night but I chickened out. Oh well sucks for me. Wow he acted likes me now.

For example during the game tonight "slaps" he smiled and then slapped my hand lightly. Then during talking time as I call it I kept looking at him and he would return the look with his beautiful smirk of his that just absolutely drives me nuts because it's so devious and so handsome. P.S this the next Wednesday I took my stuff snorlax today. Note to self that's probably his favorite pokemon. It was so funny when I didn't want anyone to touch it he was going in front of it and telling people "no". Well you had to be there and me. Yes its Friday only 3 more days till Monday Madness .

By the way I broke up with Geoff Dominick. I don't think he took it well because he doesn't even talk to me any more and I told him I still wanted to be friends. Oh well his lost not mine because I broke up with him because I liked someone else (Spencer) I mean I didn't want to cheat on him if Spencer does like me. I officially decided that the song "One in a million" by Hannah Montana is our song. Well it's Tuesday and Monday madness has passed. It was fun I guess, Izzy kept taking Spencer's hat he was wearing. And she's my friend and all but I'll never forget when he said "Gosh Izzy stop being so gay" I laughed at that. So anyways I got tired of her doing that so finally I took his hat, boy was that great. OMG every girl I know is always complaining about how sweaty guy's hats are and how they stink or something I annoys the heck out me.

Spencer let me wear his hat for good half hour to a about hour before he took it back though when I first had it on we were outside. He was leaning on pole while I was sitting on a curb when our eyes met I thought he was going to tell me to give the hat back but he didn't he just looked at me with that same hot smirk of his. Now it's official I truly love him. Oh yeah by the way so don't forget what happened the night I started to like him I will explain it. So it's basically like any other night of youth group. Except we were "meaning me and Spencer" were hiding from Harold, Duncan and Ezekiel. So Spencer and I thought about shutting the door and turning the lights off while they went to go get a ball. We shut the door. Then Spencer thought it would be funny to hide from them so I said okay. So we ran into the closet and I was holding it tight.

A/N: Now this is after TDI.


	3. Thanks

I will just like to thank b3lla and prettyandpink2 for reading my story and reviewing it to 20 brownies points for each of you. So thanks and you guys rock.


End file.
